Janelle's Survivor: Melanesia - All-Stars
Survivor: Melanesia - All-Stars '''(more commonly known as '''Survivor: All-Stars) is the eighth season of Janelle's Survivor Series, which began on July 20, 2013. The season featured eighteen returning contestants, dubbed as "All-Stars", marking this as the first season to feature an all-returning cast. The cast consisted of three returnees from Maldives, Aruba, Germany and Libya each, and two returnees from Cayman Islands, Tanzania and New Zealand each. For the first time since Survivor: New Zealand, there were three tribes rather than the usual two. Each tribe consisted of six castaways considered as the "Best of the Best" from their respective seasons. There was Flores, wearing yellow buffs, and Makira, wearing green buffs, both named after islands in the Melanesian sub-region, and Huli, wearing red buffs, named after a group of indigenous people in Papua New Guinea, in Melanesia. On Day 5, the three tribes become two, Flores and Huli, during a tribe switch. Amanda P. was named the Sole Survivor in the season finale on August 4, 2013, defeating runners-up Oliver L. and Joe K. in a 5-2-0 vote. Contestants } | style="text-align:left;"|'Andrea I.' 17, Orange Maldives | | style="background:darkgrey;"| | style="background:darkgrey;"| | | 5 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Alex G.' 13, Red Tanzania | | style="background:darkgrey;"| | style="background:darkgrey;"| | | 5 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Rich M.' 17, Light Green Libya | | style="background:darkgrey;"| | style="background:darkgrey;"| | |5 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Logan E.' 16, White Germany | | style="background:darkgrey;"| | style="background:darkgrey;"| | |4 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Stephen J.' 15, Orange Germany | | style="background:darkgrey;"| | style="background:darkgrey;"| | |3 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Natasha B.' 19, Light Green Tanzania | | style="background:darkgrey;"| | style="background:darkgrey;"| | |4 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Ethan O.' 16, Silver Cayman Islands | | | style="background:darkgrey;"| | |4 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Conor P.' 16, Orange Aruba | | | style="background:darkgrey;"| | |6 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Cory L.' 14, Black Cayman Islands | | |rowspan=10 | |2 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Jeremy B.' 15, Orange Libya | | | |7 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Cole C.' 21, Light Green Germany | | | |7 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Joe H.' 17, Sky Blue Maldives | | | |5 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Ryan A.' 15, Blue New Zealand | | | |3 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'JG Z.' 15, Brown Aruba | | | |8 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Brendon L.' 17, Brown Maldives | | | |12 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Joe K.' 18, Light Green New Zealand | | | |3 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Oliver L.' 18, Red Aruba | | | |0 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Amanda P.' 15, Black Libya | | | |6 |} The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game, excluding tiebreakers. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The Game In the case of multiple tribes or castaways who win immunity, they are listed in order of finish, or alphabetically where it was a team effort; where one castaway won and invited others, the invitees are in brackets. Episode 1: "Those Damn Bananas Screwed Me Last Time" *'Immunity Challenge:' Pass The Torch – Players had to pass a torch to their fellow tribemates, and the first tribe to have passed the torch around the whole tribe and successfully light it on the fire win. Episode 2: "There is Only One Joe in This Henhouse!" *'Immunity Challenge:' Chum Bucket – Fishes popped up at random intervals during the day. When a fish popped up, the first contestant to spear the fish scored a point for their tribe. Episode 3: "Sue Me Please" *'Immunity Challenge:' Crack The Code – The contestants had to find a scrambled Survivor-related word by cracking a code, then unscramble the word they found. Episode 4: "A Series of Unfortunate Events" *'Immunity Challenge:' Turf Wars – There were eight territories which closed at random intervals during the challenge. Whichever tribe was the last to claim the territory won a certain amount of points. The tribes with the most points won immunity. Episode 5: "He's Honestly a Tard" *'Immunity Challenge:' Capture The Flag – The contestants were presented with a flag, and the first contestant to correctly guess what country the flag belonged to, won a point for their tribe. Episode 6: "They Always Find Ways" *'Immunity Challenge:' Blog Wars – The tribes' blog with the most votes in a certain time limit won the immunity challenge. Episode 7: "Having To Hustle Very Hard" *'Immunity Challenge:' Picture This – The contestants were given a drawing of a famous celebrity. In order to gain a point towards immunity, they had to correctly guess the celebrity in the picture. Episode 8: "You Gotta Be Prepared To Go Big or Go Home" *'Immunity Challenge:' None – Survivor Auction. - The players began with 500 Survivor Bucks, and they had to bid on several rewards (some covered, some not covered) and the highest bidder attained the reward. Episode 9: "Can't Wait For This Blindside" *'Immunity Challenge:' Survivor Spelling Bee – Contestants had to search through a patch of mud to find five bags of random letters, and they had to form the longest word possible using the letters inside the bag. Whoever managed to spell the longest word won immunity. Episode 10: "I Have Been Lying To You The Whole Season" *'Immunity Challenge:' Bridge It – The final eight had to participate in a challenge where they had to compete in heats. The first player to reach the finish line won immunity. Episode 11: "True To Myself" *'Immunity Challenge:' Photographic Memory – The contestants were presented with random objects throughout the game, unaware of there importance in the game. At this immunity challenge, they were asked questions about the random appearances of these objects, if they were correct, they scored a point towards immunity. The contestant with the most points won immunity. Episode 12: "I Never Feel Safe In This Game" *'Immunity Challenge:' Tanks for the Memories – Contestants had to submit the highest score in the game Tankopter. The person with the highest submittted score won immunity. Episode 13: "There's a Fine Line Between Bold and Stupid" *'Immunity Challenge:' Karma Seeker – The players were given a number of Karma, and in order to win a point they had to find a user with or near to this amount of Karma and have the closest answer. Episode 14: "My Flame Has Finally Been Snuffed" *'Immunity Challenge:' The Ball Drop – The final four had to balance a small metal ball on a wooden cylinder, while holding the center cylinder in place with two wooden handles. At random times, new pieces of the wooden rod were added, making it harder to balance the ball on the center cylinder. Whoever managed to balance their ball the longest won immunity. Voting history Trivia *This was the first season to have an all-returning cast. **Amanda P, Oliver L, Joe K, and Ryan A. are the only returning players to place higher then they did in their original season. *''Survivor: All-Stars'' was originally going to be the sixth season of Janelle's Survivor, however just over a week before broadcast the season was moved back to the eighth season and replaced with Survivor: Germany. *This was the first season since Survivor: Tanzania to feature a Survivor Auction. Returning castaways So far, no castaways from Survivor: All-Stars have returned for any other season. Category:Janelle's Survivor Series